edfandomcom-20200215-history
Edd
Eddward (better known as Edd or Double-D) is a young male inventor and neat freak. The most intelligent and good hearted of the trio, he is never seen without his trademark sock-like black ski hat, hiding some kind of secret unknown to all the kids except Ed and Eddy. To differentiate his homophonic name from that of Ed, everyone in the series calls him Double-D. His parents put a heavy workload on him, communicating an excess of tasks solely through a multitude of sticky notes. Edd hates being treated terribly by everyone and is easily frustrated. He is also the most liked of the three by the other kid's and is sometimes treated civilly by them but this does not spare him from their wrath when the others are punishing Ed and Eddy. Despite this, he is basically the only member of the group treated nicely by the others, and is the only one to get off easy on punishments or to get any form of respect fom the others. Edd is almost always the voice of reason and the consciousness of the group. Always pointing out the holes in Eddy's plans or telling Eddy how ridiculous or morally wrong something is, even though he's always ignored by him. Edd often calculates that the odds are against the Edds, and his calculations often prove true. Edd is normally a straight-A student in all of his classes and hates sports (apparently because of an odd, never-discussed "dodgeball" incident. Plus he appears to be almost incapable of performing any exercise to to extreme physical weakness. (though he once drag ten refrigerators from the house to the playground and took one hundred fence board from the fence they were in). Edd is an excellent pedal steel guitar player, although he insists that he loathes the instrument. Edd is amazingly intelligent, able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various junk the Eds come across. He is the smartest of the Eds and happens to have a crush on Nazz (like every other boy in the series besides Jimmy and Rolf). He seems to not like gym class very much because of the dodgeball incident, and he agreed to escape from school in one episode to get out of gym class. He is also in the photography club at school and the editor of the school newspaper. His usual outfit is an red/orange T-shirt, purple pants, red socks, blue shoes, and a black ski cap. Edd and Obsessions We all know that one thing Edd can't stand is when things get "messy messy messy" or when someone is "smelly smelly smelly" … oh yes, Double-D likes to keep himself and his surroundings clean with a capital C. Left to his own devices he'll quite happily spend an entire morning cleaning and repainting some old lawn furniture and apparently he's almost never far from the shower as he's even able to pull one out of thin air down by the creek – then again, necessity is the mother of invention and what could be more necessary than a hasty hose-down after a too-close-for-comfort encounter with Ed's lucky cheese chunk? Along with cleanliness comes Edd's obsession for being neat, take a look at that bedroom for instance, everything is meticulously labelled and neatly stored in its place be it a window (sorry, viewport) through to socks, carefully-counted ant-farm, blueprints and … ahem … surgical stuff (ask no questions!). Likewise his bookshelves are arranged beautifully enough to bring tears of pride to any librarian's eye and woe to any bohemian who dares leave their own books lying around in disarray – some things are enough to try the patience of even the most tolerant of Eds! Everyone knows Eddy is constantly trying to be the best - the most fashionable, the most popular, the king of the cul-de-sac etc etc - he's something of a slave to his own image isn't he? Well it may seem surprising but Edd falls into this trap too, look and you'll see he's just as much a slave to his own image as Eddy is. Edd strives to be perfect, he wants to be good, he wants to do as he's told, and so he doesn't mind having half his day taken up by sticky-note orders (in fact he seems to positively enjoy it!) and because he's always trying to be ten out of ten anything less feels like a tragic failure. Edd can't just jump out of bed and go, he has to steam iron the creases out of the duvet first, he can't just go out to play he has to make sure he's done all his chores and then some – and heaven forbid he gets a detention at school, what will Mother and Father think? He'll even make Eddy's bed for him - he can't stop himself! Poor Edd needs a big dose of relaxation to get him out of his own vicious circle, he's sensible enough to know world won't end if he takes a breather, it's just a shame that Eddy's methods in Stop, Look, n Ed weren't a little more subtle or he might have realised that sometimes it's good to loosen up every once in a while (now where did that boomerang get to?). Unlike Ed and Eddy, Edd is an only child and perhaps that accounts for his somewhat insular character for no matter how many times Eddy berates him for "yapping" there's no doubting that Edd is the introvert of the group, most at ease on the sidelines and in situations where things are laid out clearly with plenty of rules to follow … and of course speaking of rules oboy are there lots of those at his home, written on sticky notes slapped up on every available surface along with an endless supply of household chores to be done … maybe we should blame his parents then? Who knows how long they've been communicating with their son through those little yellow notes – one can only hope Edd was at least out of diapers before he was left in charge of his household's upkeep but even so it seems he's had to learn to be self-reliant from a fairly early age. And speaking of Edd's mother and father, that invisible duo, Edd's mentors and providers where are they? Ah yes all cul-de-sac parents are invisible but at least in Fa-la-la-la-Ed we get to catch a glimpse of their room. Not only is their closet a shrine to times past - the ancestral fruitcake, Edd's baby clothes, ancient umbrellas filed chronologically and Xmas decorations - we also discover their beds are separate and indeed there's not even any kissing allowed in their room (there are several medikits strewn about too, possibly to deal with any infringement of the rules). It's not hard to see where Edd got that uptight streak from, is it? But what bugs me the most is the strange fruit fixation. What's with the pears, please? They're everywhere, pictures of pears on the wall, pears on the curtains, pears on the sleeping hats ... argh!! Yeah, I definitely blame his parents! (When asked, Jono said he didn't know for sure about the pears but he thought maybe it was an in-joke or just a quirk of one of the background artists at aka … okay grown up guys, who's into pears???) Edd and Romance Tendencies Whoooo, what's this? Double-D in LIKES GIRLS scandal? Ah, read the signs for yourself but please don't get upset if you're one of the many many fans of Edd who want to keep him all to yourself. Poor Edd with those big eyes, vulnerable attitude and that gap between his teeth … he's soooo cute you say, well that's all fine and dandy but is he really worthy of the tag "romantic"? And just as Edd has a certain romantic weak spot, so to do SOOO many viewers have a weakness for him ... but WHY? At first glance Edd appears to be the archetypal wimp – so just why has he emerged as the unlikely-yet-undeniable heartthrob of Ed, Edd n Eddy? That's a tough one, Mike doesn't know and even Danny who created him can't quite understand his appeal! It looks like nobody really knows why Double D is adored so much by so many but Jono has stuck his neck out and said: "What is it that every teenage male lacks? Sensitivity, awareness, and cleanliness. Edd has these rare male commodities in spades! What else would a girl want in a boy? INDICATIONS: Double-D's hearts n flowers tendencies come to the fore in Fool on the Ed - Eddy tells him there's a girl on the phone for him and Edd just can't keep that smile off his face even though it also puts him in a right tizz, is he nervous or excited? Who cares, he's happy! But speaking of nervous, just watch him try to talk to Nazz on any of a number of occasions – that profuse sweating says it all, as does the way he often has to turn his back to her to even say anything – but then again when you see how easy it is for Nazz to turn even Eddy and Kevin into a pile of goo what chance does someone like Edd have? MORE PROOF: Edd has obviously put some long and serious thought into what he hopes his first kiss will be like - which is why he's so severely disillusioned by Marie's somewhat less that romantic but undoubtably direct approach. We've also got those red hearts flashing in his eyes when he realises that Sarah, like him, has had something nabbed by the serial toucher - could she be his soulmate? Aw don't fret Edd-fans, the Casanova of the cul-de-sac isn't really such a soft touch, remember when Sarah gets that great big crush on him Edd's terrified and when she comes for a hug after that boomerang flip-flopped her personality he flees faster than he's probably ever run in his life. FINAL PROOF: Either way there's no denying that he's much more romantically minded than his 2 best pals and all you have to do is tune into Hanky Panky Hullabaloo to see him at his romantic ... uhh ... best? Well, "most besotted" at any rate and if Edd can fall for May Kanker surely he can fall for just about anybody! And even after Rolf saves the whole school from the arrows of those mischievous 'mountain sprites' Double-D can't resist hanging onto May's love note – is there really a love connection there or are Edd's hopelessly sentimental ways just coming to the fore? Only time will tell but one thing's for certain: at times Double-D can certainly put the "fool" in "romantic fool" Edd and Toughness Edd's not exactly the toughest guy in the cul-de-sac – to put it mildly! Besting Plank in a wrestling match requires more than a little underhanded help from pal Eddy in S1, and by later seasons he shows little improvement – after all, it doesn't take much running in Don't Rain on my Ed or Ed, Ed and Away before he's left gasping and panting in his friends' wake, and we all knows those wobbly legs of his aren't really caused by Lacksidaisycanthro Disease! And leave the manly kazoo-playing and Tom Jones posters to Eddy, Edd's musical tastes run towards the classics and though his pedal steel guitar skills are uncanny to say the least, Edd would be far happier with a violin of his very own even if he is the only one around who knows that's not a sissy thing to play. Edd's feelings towards sports don't exactly promote a tough-guy image, either. Take dodgeball, for instance - that bane of school-age geeks everywhere seems especially terrifying for poor Edd, who legend says once earned a long-term excusal from gym thanks to an ominous-sounding "dodgeball incident." What happen to him that day, anyway? Was he battered to bits beneath a barrage of bullies? Or was the pain more emotional, perhaps the trauma of not getting an A for the only time in his life or the humiliation of failing miserably in front of whatever girl he'd had a crush on that day? One way or the other, based on his reaction to the game in Ed on a Half Shell it's safe to say dodgeball has left quite a dent on his psyche at the very least! And perhaps being on the receiving end of such rough treatment is what's left him so much more peace-loving than the average Peach Creeker. "I abhor violence, Eddy," he declares in a short-lived stand against his pal's plans to 'get' Kevin in From Here to Ed, and while his protests didn't exactly buy him the exemption he wanted they do go to show that beneath that not-so-tough exterior beats the heart of someone who's...well...not so tough! He'll go to great lengths to preserve the peace among his rowdier peers, whether that means putting an abrupt (and loud!) halt to a neighbourhood battle-royal over a stuck quarter or quietly (and uselessly) imploring Eddy to be gentle as he prepares to pummel Ed for spending a quarter he was meant to be hanging onto. From popcorn fights to Edtropolis riots, if it's at all raucous or out-of-control you can be sure Edd's doing his best to break it up, and even if it might be good for him to jump in and join the fun from time to time we all know it's just not in him to do so. But hold the phone, are we being entirely fair here? True, Double-D prefers exercising his brain to his muscles and he'd far rather tend his cocoons than join in a neighbourhood baseball game, but surprising as it may seem he can hold his own in some pretty tough situations. So Eddy may ridicule Edd for being too weak to lift a butterfly and too scrawny to spin the bottle, but that doesn't mean he has any qualms about making him haul around ten – count 'em, TEN! – refrigerators when the only alternative to carry them himself – and Edd, ever the faithful lackey, somehow manages to oblige! More importantly than any rare feat of physical strength, though, is the backbone Edd shows on any number of occasions as he stands up for his friends when they need him – just see how he marches the entire cul-de-sac out of Eddy's house when the erstwhile leader of the Eds is laid low by humiliating pimple problems, and watch him put himself in harm's way as he rushes to Ed's defence in the face of Sarah's imminent attack even though he'd TOLD him not to spend her money on jawbreakers in the first place. Sometimes Edd can even be a neighbourhood hero - albeit minus the big muscles – just watch how in the grimy depths of Edtropolis he saves Nazz from the rogue … um … pigeons and their yoghurty droppings (well okay he saves her and then she pounds him but hey at least he tried). And even tough-guy Kevin seems impressed when Double-D tells off the monster terrorising the cul-de-sac in The Day the Ed Stood Still – of course he might not have been so wowed had he realised it was only foolhardy Ed-boy in disguise but let's face it, the prospect of being suspended from a wall in a coat of pre-chewed Chunky Puffs ought to be enough to terrify anybody (let alone the neighbourhood clean freak) no matter who was in that costume! Edd loves knowledge and thinks everyone else should, too, which is why he's all too happy to shed his more wallflower tendencies and take centre stage when he thinks his peers are succumbing to summertime mental deterioration. He even goes so far as to bark at Rolf for chewing that – er – gum, and makes Ed and Nazz switch seats when Eddy gets too chatty for his liking. Bossy, bossy, bossy! Maybe Peach Creek is better off when Edd isn't in charge, after all... So what's the bottom line here? Well, you probably wouldn't want to put money on him coming out ahead in any footrace or wrestling match (or even belching contest!) but for all his nerves and neuroses Double-D's got a certain unique courage that won't let him stand by quietly when his friends – or anyone else for that matter - needs help. It may get him into trouble almost as much as Eddy does but Edd's conscience and drive to do what's right are part of what define him and you get the feeling that no matter how many times he gets knocked about for his efforts he'll still be first in line the next time someone needs him (or he thinks they do!) and you've gotta admire that. Edd and Intelligence "What would we do without you, Double-D?" gushes Eddy in a rare fit of appreciation – and maybe he should be asking that more often, as Edd's ingenious inventions are often the only part of the Eds' scams that actually work. Whether it's a jawbreaker surveillance satellite, a hastily-assembled wagon, or a techno-marvelous Thingamajig, when the Ed-boys need just the right invention for their latest scam or adventure they can always count on Edd. Who else could come up with such a strange array of contraptions dredged from the depths of a garage - and of course they always work too - or at least they do until Eddy or Ed decide to meddle at which point the inventions AND their creator usually undergo a meltdown! And it's not just with his inventions that his intellectualism shines through. Edd is very sharp and interested in everything from entomology to engineering to the latest in lexicons and what's more, he knows the answer to all the Eds' problems could be solved with just a little brainpower which he's more than happy to supply. So even if his reverse psychology ploy doesn't quite work as planned in A Twist of Ed, and even though his forensic investigation of Ed's copious contaminates fails to help Eddy find his magazines in Luck of the Ed – if it's the thoughts that count then Double-D is still way ahead of the game for he comes up with more of those than the rest of the Cul-de-Sac put together! Indeed, with brainpower like his Edd should be neigh-unstoppable, right? Well ... even know-it-all Ed-boys have their mental lapses and off-days. It doesn't happen often but sometimes Double-D puts the batteries in wrong or slips up in some crucial calculation to bring all of Eddy's plans crashing down around them, and even when he's at the top of his game it sometimes gets him into trouble – I guess when you love knowledge as much as Edd it's hard to imagine not everybody feels the same way and that maybe shiny new tweezers really would be a safer prize than even the nicest of hand-drawn diplomas – aww, that's okay, Edd, you're still the cul-de-sac's A-Number-One Genius! But all his deep thinking and straight-A ways can't save him from falling victim to his own friends' pranks on any number of occasions. You'd think he'd know better but Edd is just too trusting for his own good and Eddy and Ed are all too happy to take advantage of that for a little fun at his expense. Faking sticky notes, pretending to be "totally transformed" by his Pavlovian training, egging on Double-D's hypochondriac ways, no prank is too low for those rapscallions nor – apparently – are any of them too obvious for our otherwise brainy Ed-boy to fall for. But at the end of the day Edd's intelligence usually wins through and no matter how often they play him the fool even Ed and Eddy know they wouldn't get far without him. Whatever they need Double-D will do his best to provide, his bedroom is stuffed with test tubes, chemistry sets and bubbling flasks whilst out in the garage welding equipment is to hand along with all manner of other stuff you wouldn't think someone as high-strung and unassuming as Edd would even know how to plug in much less wield with confidence. Edd and Friends No matter what the reason factually is, it's obvious that Edd is "the good one" of the Eds, the upright, fine fellow who only wants to do the right thing, to make sure everybody is treated with kindness, that rules are obeyed and life remains as neat and clean and orderly as humanly possible (or even more so!). He also usually holds back his desire for jawbreakers to follow his plans through so as not to leave the victim on tenterhooks. So what on EARTH is he doing with two ne'er-do-wells like Eddy and Ed for best friends? Eddy gets him in trouble on a daily basis, blithely shoves him aside at his every plea of "But Eddy," and makes him the butt of his jokes almost as often as he does the rest of the cul-de-sac kids put together. And we can't be sure how much of what Double-D says Ed even understands, but it's pretty obvious he's less than appreciative of his buddy's attempt at enlightening him to the mysteries of gravity or the importance of not overtaxing your digestive system. They must be frustrating to say the least – so just why does Edd hang around with him? Well, believe it or not Ed and Eddy are also pretty good for Edd. Just look at how much he's changed over the years – the mousy and passive wallflower of Season 1 has evolved into quite possibly the most sarcastic character on the show and while in many ways he's still just as neurotic and highly-strung as ever, when it comes down to it Edd seems a lot more confident in later episodes and at least to some extent that's got to be thanks to his pals. Without Ed and Eddy, Double-D would probably have been happy to study his arachnids and psychology books in peace and never once get out to play ball with the other kids, launch himself through the air in a makeshift tree-catapult, or spend an afternoon as a shabbily-dressed evil henchman helping to thwart the neighbourhood do-gooder ... erm ... Okay, so plenty of the situations he finds himself in are despite his vocal protests but even the most distressing of Ed-ventures makes for a good story to reminisce over whether during the assembly of a time-capsule or over a rousing game of cribbage! We've already looked at how Edd is willing to stand up for his friends when they need him but – perhaps even more impressively – by later seasons Edd will also stand up to his pals on occasion and isn't that hard for anybody? Despite Eddy's constant growling, threats, and occasional roughing-up Double-D rarely backs down when he knows what's right and though he doesn't often win, when push comes to shove it's not always Edd who's on the receiving end of the shoving. And let's face it, when you're the only one who possesses more than just a grain of common sense and who can instinctively spot trouble of your friends' own making looming large on the horizon, with friends like Ed and Eddy sooner or later you're going to have to learn to stand up and at least try to give a few good tugs on the brakes of insanity! But despite his above-average sensibility, his strict moral values and cast iron integrity, so long as his chores are done he's more than willing to play along with his pals' dodgy scams, especially if there's a jawbreaker or two involved. So what's the secret behind this turnabout? Could there really a streak of rebelliousness to Edd's heart of gold? Of course there is, just watch how excited he gets while proudly showing off his secret laundry-chute slide to Eddy in "3 Squares and an Ed" – the adrenaline of irreverence can be quite overwhelming, indeed! And when Kevin scores big bucks off his annual jawbreaker sale who's the first to suggest they relieve him of the burden of that plentiful peck of pennies? Not Eddy but Double-D! He even proves to be a more than capable stand-in schemer in the same episode when Eddy can't figure out how to liberate ten refrigerators from their respective households - he may genuinely want to do what's right but even Edd has a "bad" side in his own way and that's what makes him all the more likable and believable. So is all this his pals' doing – are they really rubbing off on Double-D? You bet, but also maybe Edd had it in him all along – sometimes all you really need is a little shove (or, okay, many great big ones) to help you tap into your inner imp and the better you are at being perfect the more important it is you have someone to give you that shove. And when it comes right down to it does it really matter what he "gets" out of hanging around with Eddy and Ed? Edd could leave at any time but he probably never will for it's obvious that he just genuinely likes Ed and Eddy and has just as much fun as they do in all their misadventures despite any protests from his conscience – for better or worse they are best friends and aren't they all lucky for that? Its also important to keep in mind that his alleged new found bad streak isn't entirely consistent. In the first season he was willingly taking part in scams (e.g. "The Ed-Touchables") and willingly listening to Ed's stories and believing them ("Dawn of the Eds"). It wasn't until the show truly began to develop that Double D would become the group's conscience while at the same time showing his "imp" side. Old Edd In his older appearance in "Take This Ed and Shove It", he has pale skin, wears pants, and his hat has become patchy. He enjoys playing cribbage and also mentions having a pet cat named, after a scientist who helped theorize how electrons moved around the nucleus in an atom, Niels Bohr. He is married to Old Marie. Like his young self, he talks nonstop, to the point of annoying Eddy; in this case, however, he speaks of random things, of little or no reverence to the plot. Young Edd A younger version of Edd was seen in "Every Which Way But Ed", when Ed accidentally flashed the Eds back too far. The Eds at first knew they had flashed back to the past, but Ed lifted a house onto Edd and erased his memory. Edd was just new to the Cul-de-Sac and had just met Ed and Eddy. He wore a orange shirt (also appears red) and blue overalls. He was still smart like always. The Mystery of Edd's Hat What is under Edd's hat you say? Well of course we don't know any more than you do, however we do know that he has three hairs under his hat (much like Eddy's) because they can be seen coming out of his hat from the back of his head. The enigma of why Edd NEVER ever appears without something on his head, be it his beloved black sock hat, a tin bucket, a cycle helmet or even a Kev-a-like baseball cap or Mother's pantyhose is still driving everyone nuts. We've seen his hat come off - we've seen Ed and Eddy open-mouthed in amazement but we haven't ever seen Edd minus hat with our own eyes. Many have speculated. Many have fantasized. Many have actually gone to the trouble of constructing their own artfully airbrushed pictures but we still don't know for sure. Theories have been expounded, brains have been wracked and we're still all in the dark ... could be just a bad case of hat-hair or it could be something more sinister - who's to tell? You're going to have to use your imagination. A small youtube video shows that Danny Antonucci might consider Edd revealing whats under his hat in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Edd is shown briefly without his hat on the Cartoon Network's website game, Lunchroom Rumble. He apparently has 3 strands of hair and is otherwise bald. However, this is not considered canon because the game was not made by A.K.A., the creators of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Family Edd has two parents that have never been seen. They communicate through sticky notes. In "Momma's Little Ed", it was revealed that Edd's father may wear glasses, and there are medical kits in front of their beds. Edd also has an aunt. It is also shown that nobody is allowed to play in the upstairs floor of Double D's house (due to his parent's rules). Alias *Double D (most common) *Sockhead *Dork *Double D Edboy *Double Dweeb *Head-in-Sock Edboy *Lizard Man *Brainy Edboy *88 Fingers Eddward Alter Egos *The Masked Mumbler *One of Professor Scam's henchman *Double Deputy D *The Professor (spy code name) *Buzzy Double B Trivia *His middle name is revealed to be Marion in "Your Ed Here". *In "Stop, Look and Ed", Ed and Eddy find out what is under Edd's hat. *Edd is the only one of the Eds that is an only child. *In "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal called Gerda who is a famous "goat-milker". *Also in "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd's mom is allergic to feathers. *It may be possible that Nazz might have a crush on Edd, as in "The Day the Ed Stood Still", she kissed him on the cheek. Furthermore, she picked Edd to dance when he came crashing into a wall to apparently get her attention in "May I Have this Ed?". However, whether or not she does like Edd, she has been seen abusing him. Such as in "Urban Ed", where she karate chops Edd (though she might have just developed her crush after this episode). Or in the episode, "The Eds are Coming", she slaps him even though he was once again trying to help her (though its important to note that she was just angry at that time). Gallery Image:Edd.jpg|Edd selling 'Canadian Squirt Guns' Image:Old_Edd.jpg|Old Edd Image:"Ed,_Eddy_has_that_face_again!".gif|"Ed, Eddy has that insidious look again!!" Image:DCP_2222.JPG|Edd in his 'Ed Co.' uniform Image:Vlcsnap1143785op0.png|Edd in school Image:EddinTheGoodOlEdd.jpg|Edd in "The Good Ol' Ed". Image:Masked_Mumbler.jpg|Edd as the Masked Mumbler. Image:Calculator.jpg|Edd in the "Panda Eddy" scam. Image:Edd-Cursed_phone.jpg|"Rusty worn nut, Eddy!" Image:Edd-Iris_in.jpg|Edd naked looking for his clothes Image:Edd-Turkey.jpg|"What happened to us, Double-D? We look like turkeys!" Image:The_Bulbonic_Plauge.jpg|Boo? Image:Holy_cow.jpg|Oh my... Image:Edd_pajamas.jpg|Someone's going through Edd's fridge... IN BARE FEET! THE HORROR! Image:Boys Will Be Eds 011 0001.jpg|"That's nice Ed." Image:Ed in halfshell 014 0001.jpg|"It's gym class all over again!!" Image:Honor the ed 005 0001.jpg|"Yellow.Yellow is for banana." Image:Know_it_all_ed_011_0001.jpg|Edd using the Canadian Squirt Gatling Gun. Image:Edd-Ill.jpg|"I'm gonna be sick!" Image:Edd 2.JPG|"My hands are contaminated by the filth of jacatery!" Image:Edd_in_quick_shot_ed.jpg|"Eddy,I am partially impaired" Image:Edd in ed's clothes.jpg|Edd dressed up as Ed Image:You_didn't_make_your_bed.jpg|"You didn't make your bed!" Image:88_fingers_eddward.jpg|88 Fingers Eddward Image:Edd_without_his_pants.jpg|WHO THE HECK ARE YOU? Image:Edd_sleeping.jpg|"Sleepy Sleepy Sleepy!" Category:Characters